The Jealous Type
by TheStoryTeller35
Summary: Rachel makes Finn jealous every day prancing around with Jesse attached to her hip. Well Finn wants Rachel to feel the way he feels, and maybe win her over in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I also do not own the song Thunder it is by Boys Like Girls.

_**Message: **_This is the first fanfic I've ever written, it would be awesome if you guys could give me some feed back and help me improve.=)

So it's been about three weeks since Rachel met the boy of her dreams Jesse St. James, but why doesn't it feel right? Rachel knew the answer the second she thought the question, _Finn_, she thought to herself. Why does that boy have such a hold on her heart? Especially after how he's broken it multiple times. _You need to move on_, she would tell herself over and over again.

"Hey Rach!" Rachel looked up into the eyes of Finn Hudson. "Huh?" she said not being able to focus while looking into those dreamy eyes that she loved so much. "Is everything ok?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry hi Finn what's up?" She said trying to be nonchalant.

"You seem distracted. Is there something on your mind?" Finn asked.

"I've just been thinking about glee and how we need more practice, especially with Regionals coming up." Rachel said, happy that she came up with an excuse.

"Oh yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it too, maybe we can get together later and discuss our plan to crush Vocal Adrenaline?" He said with a chuckle. Rachel giggled too.

"Well I think loosing their lead may have jeopardized their chance of winning at all". Finn cringed at the sound of that very familiar voice. "Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed hopping out of her seat to hug him. Finn hated Jesse with a passion and felt like Jesse was only there to spy on their glee club, considering he was the lead singer of their sworn enemy Vocal Adrenaline before coming to McKinley High claiming to be in love with Rachel. Even if he was, he hated the fact that the love of his life was with a stuck up loser like this guy. But Finn knew it was his fault he lost her. _Why was I such a jerk to her? Why did I tell her my reputation was more important to me than her? Why am I such an ass? _Finn struggled with these questions every time he saw Rachel. He just wished that he could tell her how he feels and that he's sorry for hurting her and he'd do anything to make it up to her. But he knew with Jesse in her life Rachel wouldn't even consider being with him. That made him mad.

Rachel could see the jealously all over Finn's face when she got up to give her boyfriend a hug. _Good he deserves it _she thought to herself. But she knew she didn't really mean it. In a way she wanted to kiss Jesse in front of Finn just to make him jealous, but in a way she just wanted to run over and tell him she's sorry for hurting him like this and she loves him. Jesse noticed her staring at Finn and bent down and kissed her on the lips. Boy did that make Finn mad, he got up and told Mr. Schue he had to use the bathroom and stormed off. _I just want to run after him and kiss him and tell him everything's gonna be ok_, Rachel thought.

As Finn walked to the choir room he thought about what he could do to make Rachel jealous because he saw the way she looked at him when he had left Spanish class, and he knew she still cared. " Hey virgin" he heard from behind him. He knew that voice. He turned around to greet Santana Lopez, the school's number one slut, who happened to be pretty hot Finn thought. And that's when he thought of his master plan. He'd go out with Santana and see how that made Rachel feel. He was hoping she'd get jealous and break things off with Jesse because she realized she wanted to be with him instead.

"Hey Santana, can I ask you something?" Finn asked awkwardly. "I've been telling you for weeks if you want me to sleep with you, I will", she said not even flinching or showing a sign of disgust. Finn thought about it for a second and then came back to reality. "No, uh, I, um, will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" He managed to say. "Are you seriously using me to make that dork Rachel jealous?" Santana bitched. "Never mind then" Finn said turning around to walk away. But before he could he heard Santana say, "Wait!". He turned around to see what she wanted. "I need a younger boyfriend or else Sue will kick me off the Cheerios for sure! I'm in" she said with a sigh. "Awesome!" Finn exclaimed, "Shall I walk you to class 'sweetie', the word tasting like poison in his mouth. "Sure, 'handsome', Santana said with a wink. _Wow she's really into this plan if she didn't even say that with a twitch or having to gag_,Finn thought to himself. Grabbing her hand they both walked into glee club.

The first person to notice was Rachel. She felt the anger inside her building up. Why is she so jealous of that slut? Her heart knew why though, she wanted Finn and didn't want anyone else to have him. "What's going on?" she asked as Finn and Santana approached her while holding hands. Before Finn could say anything Santana blurted out "Finn just asked me out! Isn't he so cute?" and she kissed him. Finn looked confused and Rachel felt like she was punched in the stomach. _How dare she call him cute and kiss him right in front of my face! _She thought to herself. But she knew she couldn't show her rage she had no reason to, she was with Jesse, Finn had the right to date whoever he wanted, even if it's the sluttiest girl in school. "Congratulations!" She heard herself say as if she meant it. She really wanted to say "Get your hands off my man!". That's when Jesse walked in. _Thank God!_ She thought to herself. "Hey guys, I didn't know you two were together?" Jesse said with a confused yet satisfied look on his face. He knew that now he had Rachel all to himself, and he was so happy about that.

"Yeah, we finally decided that after weeks of hook ups and sending sexy text messages that we'd make it official, isn't that right Fintastic in bed?" Santana said with a wink. "Uh, yeah…?" Finn said a little confused. Rachel wanted to beat Santana senseless. _What? Finn? Never!_ "I thought you guys hated each other?" she blurted out. "Oh, no sweety that's called playing hard to get", Santana said with a smirk on her face. If Jesse wasn't holding on so tightly to her she was gonna make sure Santana never said a word again. "Well, I think that's great I'm happy for the two of you." Jesse said, Rachel could tell he was happy about this.

"The assignment is love songs. Pick any song for you're special partner and by tomorrow I want to hear your affection for each other." Mr. Schuester said.

"Pssst, I got this down packed." Jesse said as he got up and walked over to the stool and picked up the acoustic guitar and sat down. "May I?" He asked Mr. Shuester. "Go ahead Jesse, show us what you got." Mr. Shue replied. Finn already felt like getting up and kicking Jesse in the face, and he hasn't even started singing yet.

_**Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried**_

_**I tried to read between the lines,  
I tried to look in your eyes,  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**_

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope,  
I'm wrapped up in vines, **_

_**I think Ill make it out, but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning,  
Let me feel you in my veins,  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

_**Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder.**_

Rachel was in awe. _Awww that was so cute!_ She thought to herself. She ran over and kissed Jesse, for a split second she glanced over at Finn, he looked heartbroken. She wanted to make him jealous, and that definitely did the job, but maybe that overdid it just a little. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't like seeing him hurt. She saw Santana walk over to Finn and she went back to focusing on Jesse.

"So 'baby', what song are you gonna sing to me?" Santana said mockingly. "I don't know yet, why?" Finn asked. "Because, I see the way you wish you were Jesse right now, and well think about it. If you sing a hot seductive song for me, that will send Rachel over the top! She'll totally be jealous." Santana said like it was the most brilliant plan in the world. _Wait, it IS the most brilliant plan ever!_ Finn thought. "OK, I'll get started on it." He said, now more enthusiastic than ever about this plan. He was finally gonna get Rachel back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I also do not own the song I'll make love to toy by Boys II Men.

**Author's Note:**In this chapter Finn turns up the heat for Rachel. I hope you enjoy. It's shorter than the first, but i promise to keep them coming. And please Review. Thanks=)

Finn had a brilliant plan. He was going to pretend like he was singing the song "I'll Make Love To You" by Boys II Men to Santana and get Rachel alone to give her a special preview for it. He had no intention of actually singing that song in Glee Club it was too sexual, but if he made Rachel think that was what he was gonna sing, then he can make Rachel want him even more.

"Hey Rach, you got a second?" He asked her when he walked into Glee Practice fifteen minutes early because he knew she would be there, she's always early. "Sure, Finn what's up?" She answered. "Well, I think I may have chose a song for Santana, and I'd like some feedback before I got up in front of the entire class to sing it." He said. _Oh great _Rachel thought, _now I have to hear him sing about her too! _Not wanting to let him know it bothered her she said, "Yeah, sure. " As the music came on she felt her heart racing, _uh oh, this isn't going to end well_.

_**Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candle light,  
For tonight is just your night,  
We're gonna celebrate, all through the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask **_

Was he trying to make her jealous? If so it was working._**  
**__**  
I'll make love to you,  
Like you want me to,  
And I'll hold you tight,  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you,  
When you want me to,  
And I will not let go,  
Till you tell me to  
**_

_Wow, he looks so freaking sexy, I just wanna rip his clothes off and 'make love to him' right now._ Rachel thought.

Finn saw Rachel practically undressing him with her eyes and decided to bring it up a knotch for the second verse.

_**Girl relax, let's go slow **_

As he thrusted the air in a sexy dance move. Rachel wanted him so badly.

_**I ain't got nowhere to go,  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you,  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor,  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too,  
I made plans to be with you,  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do  
**_

_Was he really singing this about Santana? 'Cause it seems like this song is meant for me._ Rachel thought, loving every second of it.

_**I'll make love to you,  
Like you want me to,  
And I'll hold you tight,  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you,  
When you want me to,  
And I will not let go,  
Till you tell me to**_

_**Baby tonight is your night,  
And I will do you right, **_

Rachel fantasized about her and Finn being alone in a bedroom.

_**Just make a wish on your night,  
Anything that you ask,  
I will give you the love of your life**_

Rachel was still fantasizing when she heard, "hello, Rachel?" And saw Finn's hand waving in front of her face. "Sorry, what?" She said, shaking it off. "I said, what did you think?" Finn repeated. "Oh, I think it was, well, um, very….sexual for a Glee Club performance." Rachel said honestly, not that she was complaining. "Oh, well maybe I won't sing that song to her then." Finn said confident that he had made Rachel want him. "Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea." Rachel said. Taking advantage of the moment Finn leaned in and kissed her. At first she didn't know what to do, but eventually she gave into temptation and kissed him back. It was the most passionate kiss she's ever had, and she would've kept going if she didn't hear Mr. Shue's and Kurt's voice coming from the hallway. She quickly pulled away. Looking up at Finn, she saw the passion in his eyes, the same passion she felt in his kiss, and she knew that she loved him more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note: **This just popped in my head. After watching the Lady Gaga episode, I got an idea of where Finn could stay since he couldn't go home. I hope you enjoy it!

When Rachel walked into the choir room at 7:15AM she was shocked to see Finn there, sleeping on the cold floor in a sleeping bag. She walked over to him and softly shook him. "Finn," she said "it's time to wake up". Finn opened his eyes, shocked to see Rachel. What time was it? He looked down at his watch. "Oh, crap!" He said jumping up. "I'm sorry; you weren't supposed to see this. I should've been up earlier." he said while picking up his sleeping bag in a rush.

"Wait", Rachel said curiously. "Come sit, we need to talk" She told him. Finn didn't want Rachel's pity, it was his own fault he we sleeping there in the first place. _Why did I use that word to Kurt, his way of making my bed was way better than the cold hard floor I'm sleeping on now. _He thought as he walked over to sit next to Rachel. "What's up?" he said, pretending not to know what this talk was about. "I know what happened at Kurt's house, I've heard all about it in Glee. But, I didn't know you had nowhere to stay." She told him. "I do have somewhere to stay, right here," he said as if he liked sleeping on the cold hard floor. "Finn, I know things have been weird lately with the whole Santana and Jesse thing, and that kiss last week," she started. _Oh no, she mentioned the kiss._ Finn had thought she forgot about it. "But you know you're still my best friend, and I'm always here for you. Tonight you're sleeping at my house, my dads are out of town for the week and I'm sure anywhere is better than here" She told him. Finn smiled, _being her best friend is better than being nothing at all_. "But what about Jesse, won't that make him mad?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Of course it will, but I don't care. You need me and I'm going to be here" she told him with a bright smile. That made Finn happy. "Ok, I'll come over tonight then" He said with the crooked smile Rachel loved so much. "And Santana?" she asked. "She won't mind" Finn said assuring. He got up and walked away. Excited for what would happen that night at her house, Rachel got up and started her day.

Later that night, Rachel was sitting in her kitchen waiting impatiently for Finn to arrive. _Just me and Finn alone with no distractions_, she thought happily. That's when she heard the doorbell ring. When she answered the door she saw Finn in a tight wife beater and a pair of pajama pants. She couldn't help but look at his hot body. "Hey, Rach!" He said as he saw her open the door. "I brought a movie and some popcorn". Rachel could tell this was going to be a good night.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at Finn while he was caught up in the movie. She wanted to grab his hair and pull him over to her and kiss him. Finn, who was pretending to watch the movie, wanted the same thing. _Maybe I should make a move_, he thought seeing that Rachel was probably thinking the same thing. But just like her, he thought of Jesse. _Fuck it_, he thought. He turned around and stared at Rachel, it was now or never. He leaned in and kissed her, and to his surprise she kissed him back! The kiss was so passionate; they both knew something was about to happen between them. Finn started kissing down her neck as Rachel started caressing his firm body. _His abs feel amazing!_ She thought. Just then the doorbell rang and Finn jumped up. "I'm so sorry!" He said realizing what had just happened. "I'm gonna head upstairs and try and get some sleep, I'm exhausted." Rachel heard him say, she just wanted to pull him back into that kiss, but she knew she had to answer the door. "Ok, I'll meet you up there and I'll set up the bed for you." Rachel said knowing that she didn't want him sleeping on her old fold up bed; she wanted him right next to her in her bed.

She walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise there was her very charming boyfriend. "Hey sweetie, I thought I'd stop by and remind you how much I love you" he said with a wink. Rachel gave a nervous giggle, this couldn't be happening! "Oh, hey baby come in I'll just be a second." she said running up the stairs. She knew Jesse was only there to check up on her and Finn after her telling him that Finn was staying over no matter what. She wanted to warn Finn of Jesse's presence. When she got upstairs she saw Finn fast asleep on her bed. That made her smile. As she dimmed down the light, she turned to see Finn say something in his sleep. "I love you, Rachel." He said with a smile on his face. She knew that he was dreaming of her, and hearing those words, knowing she wasn't supposed to, made her the happiest girl on the planet. Rachel walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a couple of days. I've been so busy with school. I graduate tomorrow I'm excited! And I'll be writing a lot more. Anyway this chapter is going to get a little sad, but don't worry Finn will be fine, I promise!

The next morning Finn woke up still on Rachel's bed. But Rachel was nowhere to be found. He got up to look around. Maybe she fell asleep watching the movie. _But who was at the door?_ Finn's question was answered as he walked down the stairs and saw Rachel in Jesse's arms, both of them fast asleep. He didn't know what to feel. Wasn't that him last night? He stormed out the door not looking back.

Hearing the door slam Rachel and Jesse both woke up. "What the…?" Jesse said. Rachel thought for a second. "Oh my God, Finn!" She remembered and dashed up the stairs. He was gone. _Damn it Rachel, you blew it!_ She thought to herself as Jesse walked into the room. "Don't worry about it babe, he was only here to crash for the night anyway, I'd expect him to leave when he woke up." Jesse said with a barely noticeable grin on his face. "I guess you're right." Rachel said disappointed. She knew Finn had probably seen her and Jesse on the couch together and got mad and stormed out. _Why didn't I make Jesse leave? Wait, why am I saying that? Jesse is my boyfriend, not Finn. No matter how badly I want him to be. This is so wrong!_ _If I have feelings for someone else, I shouldn't be dragging poor Jesse around. _Sigh. _Here goes nothing._ "Hey Jesse, can we talk?" she asked. "Sure babe, what's up?" He said confidently. "Well, um, listen, I, um-". But before she could say it Jesse cut her off. "You're breaking up with me?" He yelled. Stunned, Rachel replied, "I just need a break, I'm confused. I don't know what I want, and I don't want to hurt you". She looked up to see anger in his eyes. "It's too late Rachel, you already did." He said before walking out and slamming the door. _That's the second boy to slam a door in anger because of me today._ Rachel thought. Then she went to get ready for her day.

Finn was walking home thinking about the crazy last day he had. _I'm so stupid for thinking she actually wanted me over her dream boyfriend. I think I should just give up and leave them alone. _As he said that he looked up just in time to see Jesse St. James driving like a maniac. _Wait a second. Is he coming towards-, Oh shit!_ Finn started running for his life. "Jesse…what...are…you…doing?" He managed to yell out, while he was panting. "She doesn't want me! She wants you, the loser!" He said pressing down harder on the gas. Finn managed to jump behind a car. "What?" Finn couldn't help being happy about that news. Though now wasn't exactly the greatest time to show it. "No dude, she wants YOU, remember? Her BOYFRIEND!" He choked on those words, but it might be the only way to save his life! "No she doesn't! She wants you, and if I can't be happy. Neither can she!" That's when it happened. After Jesse sideswiped the car Finn was behind, he jumped out to make it to another car. He didn't make it in time. As he started running, Jesse spotted him and sped up, aiming right for him. In an instant, he rammed into Finn and he saw Finn hit his windshield cracking it. Then he heard a loud thump and turned to see Finn's unconscious bloody body laying on the floor. He felt accomplished as he drove away. Not knowing that Quinn and Puck just happened to be driving by at that moment.

Quinn and Puck were on their way to the doctors; today they were going to find out the sex of their baby! All of a sudden, they saw a huge scene in front of them. "Is that Finn?" Quinn asked. "Oh, shit it is! Wait, is that Jesse?" Puck replied. "Where?" Quinn asked. "Right-What the…?" Puck was shocked. He had just seen Jesse St. Pretty Boy run down his best friend! "Quinn did you see that?" "Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the car. Puck followed. They ran up to Finn's unconscious body. "I'll call an ambulance!" Puck exclaimed pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call Rachel!" Quinn Replied.

As Rachel was doing her hair, she looked down to see a call from Quinn. _That's random, Quinn never calls me._ She thought as she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Rachel! Oh my God, come to the emergency room now!" Quinn screamed from the other line. "What? Is the baby ok?" She asked nervously. "It's not the baby, It's Finn!" Rachel's heart started beating fast. "Finn? What's wrong with Finn? He just left my house like ten minutes ago!" Rachel exclaimed. "He's been hit by a car! Actually, he was run down by Jesse!" Rachel felt her heart drop. _Oh God, this is all my fault! Poor Finn! _"Is he ok?" She managed to get out. "We don't know, he was in pretty bad shape when the ambulance took him. _Finn is going to die because of me!_ She thought, as a tear fell down her face. "I'll be right there!" She said hanging up the phone.


End file.
